Disquiet of Desire
by alysefv
Summary: Sirius sees a new transfer and he becomes infatuated with her but is scared of anything more because of the name his family has made for him. Voldemort is also become more violent on his path to supremacy. Can Sirius let go of his anxieties and be something with her? But who exactly is this new girl? Can the Marauders get passed the tragedies war while studying to be Aurors?
1. Chapter 1

**"Disquiet and desire. What you want and what you're scared to try for. Where you've been and where you want to go. Something in a rock-and-roll song about wanting the girl, the car, the place to stand and be." -Stephen King**

**Chapter One**

'Last day in Hell,' Sirius thought to himself as he lay in bed, 'and I have no intention of coming back.'

His mother, Walburga Black, was yelling at the top of the stairs for him to get his things together or else he was going to miss the train. Everyone knew that she could barely stand for him to be in eyesight of her, so to think of him staying with her over the school year was a pain worse than death.

"At least today I'll finally be with James and Remus. Next summer I'll be living with the Potter's." He said trying to turn what was already a dismal morning around.

His father, Orion, had forcefully kept him from going to his best mate's house practically all summer. Sirius thought it was more of a punishment for his mother than for himself. He has never seen two people that hate each other more. The only two things they ever agreed on were how pitiful of a son he was and how much they despised Muggles and Muggle-borns. They are what they call "pure-blood elitists". They even disowned an uncle because he was a Squib.

But, it is finally over. He has had all he can take. Sirius gathered his trunk together and took it out of the door.

"As the eldest, I expect you will carry Regulus's things out." barked his mother, "I just don't understand how you went so wrong. Merlin knows we did everything we could for you. At least we had another son. One we could actually be proud to carry on the Black Family's traditions."

Sirius bit back an acidic retort as he moved to pick up his brother's trunk. This was willfully the last time he ever had to lay eyes on that horrid woman. His brother on the other hand, he felt pity for in some ways. He is always so eager to please _them_, that he loses sight of what is blatantly right and wrong. Bigotry doesn't look good on anyone no matter their status within the community.

After a painful side along apparition to King's Cross Station and a quick run into Platform 9 ¾, Sirius lugged his and his brother's luggage onto the train and found his usual compartment. Remus was sitting quietly in one of the seats reading a book so old that Sirius was surprised it didn't fall apart just by looking at it.

"I suppose that book is Adara's doing?" he asked his friend. "Where is she anyway?"

"She has the best taste in books. She and Lily went to say hello to all of their friends. I decided to stay here. I'm not sure how much of those girls I can stand. "

"I know what you mean. I don't understand how two of the smartest girls at Hogwarts could be friends with those mindless girls. They are each a mirror image of the other." James said.

"There was a new girl in there though. Did you see her? She must be transfer. She was… I don't know, different" said Peter walking into the compartment. "She didn't really look like she fit in."

"Wormtail, you think that about every girl. It's like they are a different species from you!" teased Sirius.

He loved how that as horrible his summer was he could be in a room for five minutes with his friends and suddenly it's like it never happened. He was also glad that his friend's learned years ago that his family was a sore subject. That's probably why James and his parents asked if Sirius would like to come live with them after the school year.

Adara and Lily walked into the compartment still laughing over something that was said with their friends. "Hey guys! We missed you over the summer."

Adara went to sit by Remus and surprisingly Lily went to sit next to James. As far as Sirius knew, Lily and James had barely made it to friends. And that had only been because of how much James wanted Lily to help Remus with Adara. Something must have happened over the summer that he was not informed about. James sheepishly gave him a look that said he'd explain everything later.

"Well, we have to be off for the prefect's meeting. We'll be back as soon as we can." Remus said as him and Adara were standing up.

"So Lils, how was your summer with the Muggles?" Sirius asked as he lay across the seats. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Well, my sister finally got engaged to that walrus of a man Vernon Dursley. He is absolutely horrid and boring. They fit together perfectly."

"Lilyflower, don't be hateful" James snickered.

"It's true for one and for two if you call me 'Lilyflower' on more time I swear, Potter, you will regret it" Lily retorted.

'Well, it's good some things never change' Sirius thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sirius, James, Lily, and Wormtail caught a carriage to the castle after the eventful ride to school. Remus and Adara had to stay behind with to help the first years across the lake. As they walked inside, Sirius noticed the new girl that Wormtail told him about.

She was beautiful in a plain sort of way with long brown hair and big blue eyes. Definitely not someone Sirius had the reputation of going for. Not that Sirius had a reputation for going after anyone anymore. This oddly enough made all the girls want him even more.

"As the Muggles would say, Padfoot, take a picture it'll last longer," James teased his friend.

"Huh? Oh…wait what?" Sirius stuttered embarrassed he got caught staring.

"What is this? Someone who finally caught your eye? Is this an end to the entire bad boy brooding that is driving all the girls in Hogwarts absolutely mad?" Remus teased when he and Adara caught up with the group.

"Again, Moony, I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't brood. And for the last two years I've just had more on my mind then snogging a girl that doesn't mean anything to me senseless."

"There are things more important than that?" asked James with a grin only to be slapped in the stomach by Lily. "And you honestly wonder why I always turn down your date offers Potter." With that she stormed away with Adara trailing behind her promising to save the Marauders seats.

"She is finally coming around boys and it only took five years." James happily stated.

"Prongs, in what world is she coming around? In the times I've seen you together since the end of last year she has threatened you numerous times, slapped you twice, and has now stormed off." said Sirius.

"She wrote me back this summer and I only received three howlers. That is progress my friend."

Everyone was sitting at their respective house tables waiting for the annual sorting and beginning of year speech before the feast appeared. "That's a rather pathetic looking group of first years, eh Padfoot?" asked James.

"I don't ever remember being quite that small and scrawny as an eleven year old. In fact, I feel basically the same."

"Intelligence level and all" Lily affirmed.

"That hurts, Lil, that hurts deep down" Sirius said mockingly.

"Ah, only together for several hours and the bitter fighting already has a foothold. It feels like it'll be a grand year" Remus joked.

"Shut it guys, the sorting is starting" Adara said while laughing.

After the Sorting Hat sang its song, Professor McGonagall started calling the first years up in alphabetical order. After all the first years were placed she rolled up her parchment and called another name.

"Blanchet, Elinor."

The transfer student shyly walked up to the bench and sat down. While McGonagall placed the hat onto her head she scanned the crowd and caught Sirius's eye. After a moment, she suddenly looked away as her eyes grew wide. "The fact that the hat can talk inside your head probably freaked her out." Remus muttered to Sirius. Five minutes went by and finally the hat declared that Elinor was to be a Gryffindor. As she made her way to the table of cheering students, Sirius unconsciously scanned for the nearest open seat to him. "Damn" he mumbled, as the nearest seat to him was ten down.

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, gave his usual speech and the food appeared onto the table.

As everyone was digging in Peter asked Sirius "You have something for that new girl don't you?"

"Have something for her? I don't even know her. How could I possibly fancy her this soon?"

"You've done a lot more than fancy a girl this soon might I remind you" Remus said with a laugh.

"What's wrong with being interested in someone anyway?" asked Adara "Everyone needs someone."

"I think you've been reading too many romance novels. Life is not about love at first sight. Beside I'll always have Wormy to keep me company while you four go on dates." Sirius said with a wink to Peter. Just as Peter went to open his mouth in protest, Lily declared, "Potter and I will never go on a date as long as I'm conscious."

"Oh Lilyflower, that just goes to show you that we've been on countless dates." James provoked. And with that Lily cast a Horn-growing hex onto James and walked off.

"Well Prongs, they are quite fitting. I believe those are more impressive than what you have in your form." Remus laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As Sirius lay in his bed, he thought about how he was having a great time with his friends that he had greatly missed. Much to his annoyance though, one particular face kept popping into his mind. "There is no way that I could already fancy this girl" he thought to himself. "I don't even know her! And besides the second she realizes who my family is and what they support she will hit the ground running to get as far from me as possible. It didn't matter much when I was younger, but now with Voldemort running around and blasting anyone he doesn't see fit to be in the wizarding community everyone looks at pure-blooded Slytherin families the same as they would Voldemort himself. It doesn't matter if I am Gryffindor. I'm guilty by association. In two years we will graduate and be put on the streets into the mess that evil, prejudiced wizard has caused."

Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus vowed to become Aurors at the end fourth year. They had even started taking Herbology and Potions a little more seriously because they were part of the N.E.W.T.s needed to become an Auror. Sirius wanted to do anything to clear himself of the Black legacy. 

Finally the snores of the other boys in the dormitory lulled Sirius into a sleep where he dreamed of new faces and fighting evil with the boys he accepted as his brothers.

The next morning at breakfast Remus and Adara hand out the class schedules. "Well, it looks like we have Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Break, Lunch, Break, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Not too bad." James said.

"We'll save you a seat Remus" Peter called out as they were on their way to the dungeons.

"Why do we always have to have Potions with the Slytherins?" James sighed.

"Potter, I expect you to act civilized and to keep your wand in your pocket" Lily insisted.

"Aw, Evans you ask too much of the poor boy" Sirius said, "You know we get the itch whenever those snaky Slytherins are around."

"It doesn't matter. I am tired of the embarrassment that you and Potter not only bring me but Gryffindor as a whole." Lily retorted.

"Hey Padfoot, check out who else has Potions this exquisite morning" said James ignoring Lily's last comment.

Sirius turned around and came face to face with the girl who has been in his almost every thought since last night.

"Hey, I'm Lily Evans. This is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The two that just walked up are Remus Lupin and Adara Foley."

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Elinor Blanchet, but everyone calls me Nora." the girl replied.

"That's a different accent where are you from?" Adara asked.

"Luxembourg. It's where my father was from. If you think my accent is different, you should've heard my father's. He was born and raised in the capital city and barely used any English until he met my mother. She is from London, and could hardly speak French."

"So I gather you transferred from Beauxbatons." Remus inquired.

"Yeah, I went there for third and fourth year. I went to Durmstrang for first and second."

"What made you change schools so much" James probed.

"Well, at the time I started school we lived Austria, but we moved back to Luxembourg for third and fourth year. I could've kept studying at Durmstrang, but decided I wanted to transfer to Beauxbatons. Durmstrang had a harshness about it. Everyone was just so…dark. I couldn't stand it. Beauxbatons was great, but my mother wanted to move back to her hometown after my father passed. She went here. She said some of her fondest memories were walking around by the lake and going into Hogsmeade with her friends."

"Wow, you've moved around a lot. I can relate before coming to Hogwarts, I went to just about every wizarding school in Europe. My parents are librarians, so they are always getting offers to somewhere better." Adara replied.

"Mine are archeologists. They basically went from museum to museum, Muggle or wizarding. They recovered some of the most priceless artifacts around Europe. It was pretty amazing. She decided to take a job with the Ministry though. She is in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad that deals with curses from magical artifacts."

"Come in, come in children. Today we will be brewing up some good fun I assure you" said Professor Slughorn opening the doors. "We will be starting an Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

"There's nothing quite like a steaming room full of people and potions gone wrong is there Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Quite right, sir. I see though Moony, Foley, Evans, and the new Miss Blanchet all have the lovely shade of sunshine yellow described."

"You two would have it as well if you bothered at all" retorted Evans looking at their orange-yellow potion.

"Oh contraire, Evans," said James adding the last bit of wormwood into the cauldron turning it the correct shade of yellow. "We bothered a bit."

Lily rolled her eyes in response as Nora giggled quietly.

"Alright times up children. Stopper it into a phial with you name on it and place it on my desk for grading. Since each Gryffindor correctly brewed Euphoria, ten points apiece. Ten points to Slytherin as well for Severus's wonderful improve ingredient he included. No homework for the night, but don't get used to it with N.E.W.T.s coming up."

After everyone turned in their potions and packed up they head toward the door. The Marauders waited for James and Lily to get their things together, but walked out the door as they started arguing over a quill.

"So, what is with Lily and James?" Nora asked Sirius as they were walking out, "Do they hate each other or are they dating?"

"That, my dear, is the question of the century isn't it?" Sirius laughed. "How did you pick up on that so quickly?"

"They bickered throughout the whole class, but it seems like they are constantly trying to impress each other."

"James tries to impress anything that moves," laughed Remus, "but he only has eyes for Lily. Lily, on the other hand, despised James up until about two years ago."

"Now she goes from thinking he may be decent human being to tolerating him for mine and Remus's then back to despising him again" Adara added.

"It's the epitome of a love-hate relationship" Peter sighed.

"Combien doux" Nora laughed. "Oh, if one of you has time could you tell me where the greenhouses for Herbology are?"

"Oh, that's where we are all going next. We can go together." Lily replied as her and James finally caught up to the group.

As it turned out to Sirius delight and disappointment, Nora had every class with the Marauders, Lily, and Adara. "You can't escape the girl, Padfoot," James said laughing at his friend, "Just give in. You are a different person around her anyway."

"The old you actually, only little less shameful" winked Remus.

"She is enjoyable company, but it's not like that. I'm just trying to make her feel a little more comfortable. She seems like she has had a pretty hard time."

"Without a doubt. I've never actually known a pure-blood who has been a victim of an attack. I almost can't believe they killed her father. Almost." Peter said sadly.

The Dark Lord was quickly gaining notoriety for murder. _The Daily Prophet _reportsDeath Eaters attacking and killing Muggles and Muggle-born wizards and witches almost daily. And it is known that they use blackmail and the Imperius Curse to gain spies, intending to strike at the foundations of the Ministry, which frantically tries to keep order as well as secrecy from the Muggle world. The confirmed murder of a pure-blood wizard, though, is utterly unheard of. Pure-bloods are the highest status to Voldemort.

"What could he possibly hope to gain by offing a pure-blood? How can he possibly think that helps his cause?" Peter asked.

"It seems to me he has a duel motive. I just don't know what it could be," Remus mused, "Most of the magical artifacts worth possessing have already been found. Why could an archeologist be so important when he could send someone to every museum in Europe to find what he needs?"

"If he is willing to kill a pure-blood and torture his family over an artifact who's to say he won't kill the ones standing in the way of his pure-blood supremacy?" Peter asked slightly nervous sounding.

"There was that one guy, a Ministry worker, I think he was head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts that as murdered. No one could determine who did it, but he was pure-blood. Who could be more of a blood traitor than someone who helps Muggles?" James said.

"If that's the case then Nora and her mum were lucky to escape. Her mum must be one bloody talented witch to fight off two Death Eaters and Voldemort long enough to get Nora out. I hear that he is even more powerful than Grindewald was." Sirius said.

The boys talked about this until they could hardly keep their eyes open. They finally crawled into their beds. Sirius couldn't help but think about how well the first day went. He also liked how easy he found it to be around Nora. She was very open about herself. Adara thought it was because she never stayed too long in an area and she was used to meeting new people. She is a very confident girl who says exactly what she thinks and doesn't mind a friendly debate. He admired that. Eventually he drifted off to sleep thinking that Nora couldn't have found a better group of people to accept her as she is. They all have something difficult to accept about themselves after all.


End file.
